In a digital color camera, a solid-state image sensing element such as a CCD, CMOS sensor, or the like is exposed to an object image for a desired period of time in synchronism with pressing of a release button, and an image signal for one frame obtained by exposure undergoes a predetermined process such as a YC process or the like to obtain an image signal of a predetermined format. Digital image signals that represent sensed images are recorded in a semiconductor memory for respective images. The recorded image signals are solely or sequentially read out as needed to reproduce displayable or printable signals, which are output to and displayed on a monitor or the like.
The present applicant proposed a technique for generating R, G, and B images using a three- or four-lens optical system, and compositing these images to obtain a video signal. This technique is very effective for implementing a low-profile image sensing system.
However, in the method using the three- or four-lens optical system, R, G, and B images suffer misregistration resulting from the disparity of the optical system.
Misregistration of R, G, and B images results in unwanted color misregistration and low sharpness of an output image.
Techniques for obtaining a composite image by executing position correction based on a pair of images with disparity are known in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 6-6680 and 8-116490, but they are not directed to independently obtaining R, G, and B images.